Just Another Day at School
by Xavior Nightshadow
Summary: An AmiOC fic. When a new kid at school sees Ami transform, all sorts of chaos follows, and a new villian appears. PG13 for some pretty bad violence later in the story and a fair amount of swearing.
1. The New Kid

Just Another Day at School

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Sailor Moon related, including Sailor Mercury, Juuban, or any of the Senshi. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this disclaimer.

Xavior rushed through the halls, determined not to be late on his first day of school. It had happened to him before, twice in fact during his many moves, and both times the school year had ended up a disaster. It was as if some higher power had said, "Late on the first day of school?" and then flicked a switch that set the school against him. So at the moment the only thing on his mind was getting to his class before the bell rang... and just as it did that and he looked up at the nearest speaker as if to tell it to stop making that noise, it was going to make him miserable, he ran into a girl still entering her class, looking pretty upset likely for the same reason. They both went sprawling, and he quickly picked up his scattered books, determined not to be any later than he had to. He gave a quick, mumbled sorry, she said it was no problem, introduced herself as Ami, and after he had given his own name Xavior was sprinting down the hall.

As soon as he entered his class his feeling of inevitable doom was confirmed. The teacher gave him a sharp look, pointed him to his seat, and then began scribbling on his sheet in a way that was inevitably known to Xavior to be one of the first things that had happened every other time he had been late on the first day. He sat back in his seat and tried to ignore the somewhat droning voice of the teacher. He was just beginning to doze off when he was awoken by a sharp poke in the back of his head. He whirled around in his chair and his glare fell on a face with short black hair and green eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living. The name is Roger. And the guy over next to me here is Chris." Roger nodded vaguely in the direction of a brown eyed, brown haired kid, who immediately groaned and punched Roger in the shoulder. "Ow! You probably just killed my arm! It's going numb!"  
"I can introduce myself, you know, Roger."

"No reason to try and kill me, buddy!"

Xavior suddenly broke in. "I'm going to kill you both if you don't explain to me why you felt the need to poke me in the back of the head hard enough to drill a hole in my skull just to say hello."

"Well, you were so dead asleep we had to in order to get you to pay attention. Anyway, get your books together, it's about time for the next period."

Xavior didn't see any of them until his period after lunch. During lunch he had nearly gotten into a fight, but luckily the guy who was starting trouble apparently didn't want to have anything on his record this early on the year. So Xavior walked into his next class, found a seat next to Chris and noticed that he and Roger apparently found something pretty funny. "Hey, how about letting me in on the joke, guys?"

"Eh... well... Hey Xav. We're just seeing what it would take to get Ami Mizuno to stop studying... seems to us, short of knocking her out, nothing works. She starts reading and she doesn't pay any attention at all to anything going on around her. We were going to see if tossing a baseball we snuck out of the field at her might work."

"Well... make some other plans. Number one, we don't need people unconscious, and number two, that's just ignorant. Toss it here and I'll come up with some use for it." Roger did, sort of unwillingly, then burst out laughing when said ball bounced off Chris's head.

"What'd you do that for?!"

Xavior grinned. "I said I'd find some use for it, and I figured rattling your numb skull was good enough. Now can we try to avoid plans that leave people unconscious? I'm all for kicking ass that deserves it, but otherwise, guys, it's probably not a good idea."

"I get it..." The two nodded sagely. "Yep, first day of school and he's already after Ami Mizuno. What a weird taste in chicks."

"I did say I was for kicking ass that deserved it, guys."

They shut up pretty quickly.

About a half an hour later and a few pencil-biting questions later, the peace of the classroom was interrupted by a man crashing through the door, hair messy and filled with pure fright. "There's some sort of demon or something! It's huge! Probably 8 feet tall, nothing but a pillar of flame with arms and legs! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone scattered out of the classroom and headed towards the exit. Xavior kept up with them for a while, until he saw Ami duck away and go the other way, towards the inside of the school. Worried, he took off after her. She spun around, and Xavior dived behind a locker. Then there was a bright flash and as he poked his head out from behind the locker, and he was nearly blinded by a blue flash... and then Ami ended up in a whole new outfit and seemingly a little taller. Xavior flattened himself against the wall and tried his best to hide as she rushed past him.

__

And I thought it would be just another day at school...

A/N: For those of you who read the first chapter and left a review ages ago asking for more, fear not! This updated Chapter 1 is only the beginning of a plan to really get back into the swing of things! For those of you who have no clue what I'm rambling on about, MORE COMING! I hope you liked it!


	2. The Yet Unnamed Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The As Of Yet Unnamed Chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon universe, characters, or anything related to Sailor Moon. If I did, it would be referred to as "Xavior Nightshadow's Sailor Moon universe, characters, or anything related to Sailor Moon". It's not.

Xavior flattened himself against the wall and tried his best to hide as she rushed past him. Amazingly, it worked. She rushed right past, more than likely with more important things on her mind... like an 8-foot tall flaming demon. Making sure to stay as hidden as he could while keeping up with her, he traced behind her. At one point he actually had to dive behind a locker when she spun around, the thought perhaps now fully hitting her that maybe the footsteps she heard weren't only her own. Then she was back on the run and Xavior was after her again, until he finally hit the group of fleeing students, cut off by the same thing they'd be running for. It didn't speak, but there was a flickering waver to it that looked almost like laughter when Ami rushed up. "Hey! That's Sailor Mercury!" Chris said. "Check that out!"

"Sailor Mercury? What are you talking about?"  
"Local legend, new kid, bunch of superheroes or something close.. Seem to show up whenever we have problems of the demonic kind, long as it's happening around Juuban." Chris answered with another sagely nod.

"Anyone know who they are?"

"Not to my knowledge, Xav, sorry."

__

Well... looks like I know something you don't know, Chris old buddy old pal. Xavior smirked slightly. "Oh, alright, too bad. Usual superhero deal of protecting your identity, I suppose."

"Makes sense."

"Mercury... Aqua... Rhapsody!" Huge waves of water suddenly washed over the demon, which recoiled, steam hissing from his body.

"You know... I'm not a huge fan of water. I think I'm gonna finish this before you do anything like that again!" The demon's arm shot out, growing several feet as it shot towards Sailor Mercury, who dived out of the way.

"You missed! I think I'm going to be the one to finish this fight! Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A stream of bubbles flew at the creature, which blocked them with the arm it had just shot at Sailor Mercury.

"You should have stuck to the other attack! It was a lot better." With this he shot out the arm again, waited for Sailor Mercury to dodge, and then brought it back around. Sailor Mercury dived when she realized what was happening, but the arm still struck her side and she was thrown into a wall. "Owww... That really stung... I guess I'll take your advice and stick to the other one! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The waves crashed into the demon, which lost the arm it was attack with. "My arm! Ouch! Still... not bad, girl, but not enough!" The fire demon shot its other arm past her, dug its hand into the wall, then shot itself at Sailor Mercury. Suddenly the entire room was covered in fog. "Oh... tricky, aren't we? It's not gonna save you, though." The demon's remaining arm shot out and began spinning around the room, slowly growing longer as it did. "Eventually my arm's gonna grow enough to hit you! There's no way to avoid it!"

"Okay then, I'll try this!" Sailor Mercury waited for the arm to pass her then ran up to the monster. "Mercury... Aqua... RHAPSODY!" Waves slammed directly into the monster, quickly dousing him completely. "Phew... a few more moments and that arm would have come around again... That was a close one."

Sailor Mercury ran off, the fog fading just as she got into an empty classroom and transformed back into Ami, then ran back out. "What happened to the monster? I got a bit turned around..." She turned to the nearest person, who happened to be Xavior. "Hey, you're the guy from this morning! Xavior, right?"

"That's me. And you're Ami Mizuno, right?"  
"Yeah... did you see what happened to that monster? That really big flaming demon? I wasn't there... Got turned around."

__

Funny how you know what it looked like when you weren't there, Ami... "Sailor Mercury showed up and took it out, actually. It was pretty cool."

"Sailor Mercury showed up? Wish I had been there."

"Yeah, me too. It was pretty cool how she finished him off... you shoulda seen it."

"You could see it through the f-"

"Ha! Got you. Now there's just the matter of begging you not to erase my memory."

"You figured it out? How?"

"Number of things, actually... One, I saw you transform. Two, your unfortunate slips of the tongue. First how you managed to know what the monster looked like even though you weren't there, or so you said... and second you knew about the fog."

"I've got to watch what I say... Wait... you saw me transform?"

Xavior nodded. "Yep, sure did."

"This definitely throws everything off... as far as I know, nobody knows the identity of any of the other Senshi..."

Xavior looked at her quickly. "Do you know them?"

"Um... no, not at all! For all I know, they might live in completely different cities!" Ami said quickly. "We meet sometimes at a local shrine... and as far as I know the others have only shown up in Juuban, so I think they live here... but I have no clue who they are!"

"If you say so... I'll keep your secret, alright? Just don't, like, turn me into an ice cube or something and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Really? You will! Thank you!" She smiled. "Thanks a lot, Xavior!"

"Feh, I know how the superhero business works. I read a lot of comics before I moved up to Japan... And the big thing was that if any of their identities were found out, there was always trouble. Families were threatened... In short, it was never good."

Ami nodded. "Well, in any case, thanks!"

"No problem. See ya later!" Xavior ran off down the hall. _Well... probably have off school tomorrow, anyway. There's always that I guess._

Sure enough, an announcement was given a few minutes later that because of extensive damage on the top floor, where the monster had apparently been first, and some on the bottom floor, there would be no school for a couple days. Chris suddenly showed up in front of him. "Have a pleasant talk with Ami?"

"I know what you're insinuating, and you're an idiot. Just so you know."

"That hurts. You cut me real deep there, Xavior."

"You'll live." Xavior grinned. "So, where's the other Musketeer? We seem to have lost Roger."

"You know, you're right... I wonder where he got to? He disappeared right around the time when that guy burst into our room!"

"Yeah... I wonder where he got to..." _I wonder... nah, no way! He couldn't have..._

Roger hid in one of the lockers until he was sure there was no one around... and then cracked it open. _No way... That nerd Ami Mizuno is one of the Senshi? Sailor Mercury? I can't believe it..._

A/N: And now... the first cliffie of the story! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Hold your applause. If you want. I'll gladly accept it anyway. And for RySenkari... this may be the only chapter I can get done before you arrive... but I might get 3 done before you get back from Disneyworld... I might not... but I'll gonna try like hell! I'm also gonna try to come up with a name for this chapter.


	3. 3, 2, 1 Let's Go

Chapter 3: 3, 2, 1 Let's Go!

Disclaimer: If it's from a TV show, game, or book, I don't own it. I also don't own the Playstation, or any fragment of the Sony Corporation, or Namco, creators of the Tekken series. Damn.

"So, Roger, you gonna meet at my house as planned? Chris'll be coming, I know that much."

"Sure, buddy, just as planned. I'm warning you though, I'm the master at just about all video games."

"We'll just see, Roger, we'll just see." Xavior hung up the phone and leans back in his chair. "Might as well get some practice in before our little party, eh?" He started up his computer and grabbed a Playstation controller, then found the adaptor he had rigged up. "Here we go..." He started up the game quickly and immediately began playing. "And just a move here... a combo there... and BAM! I win again." He grinned. "I'm the best at this game... mostly because I designed it. Tekken's coding, my characters, and that's all we need." He made his choice again and started it up. "Oh yeah! B-E-A-utiful!" Suddenly, the door rang behind him. "Must be my victims! Better answer the door." Xavior got up and headed for the door. He opened it to find, standing before him, Chris and... Ami? "Well, look who I happened upon? She was looking for you, Xav."   
"Oh, joy, I see where this is going... just come on in, alright, everybody?"

Chris smirked and walked in, Ami following close behind. "Well... not bad, not bad. I like the sound system... your dad let you set this up?"   
"Roger? Hey!" Xavior grinned. "And yeah, he did... well, come on in, I got it all set up... and thanks to my little programming changes, we might even be able to get everybody in on the game."

"You are the man Xav- Whoa, is that Ami Mizuno? What's she doing here?"

"She showed up outta nowhere, Chris brought her here. It's not like I invited her."   
"He speaks the truth, Roger, I was the one who brought her by, and the one who's now getting beat into the ground by her."

Xavior laughed and walked over to the computer. Sure enough, Ami was soundly pounding Chris's character, Shiven, into the ground. "And she's even beating you with the weakest character, Kamui! Man, either you suck or she's a wiz, Chris."

Ami giggled slightly. "I didn't realize I was doing so well... I don't usually play these games."

Xavior smiled. "Well, for someone who doesn't usually play these games, you're good. Move over Chris, I want a shot." He snatched the controller from Chris and then quickly snapped in a special code. "Alright, take your pick... I've got my character. My special, custom created one... best player in the game, though I did my best to keep him balanced... We'll see how you do."

"No way! You just beat me for the fifth time in a row!"

"Heehee..." Ami smiled. "I can't believe it! Is there any way I could get a copy of this?"

Xavior nodded. "I suppose I could do that... though you're gonna have to find some other way of controlling this game... I'm afraid these adaptors are one of a kind, Ami, and it'll take me a while to get the parts I need to make a new one."

"You made these? Wow, I honestly couldn't tell... they work perfectly! You must be pretty good with stuff like this..."

Xavior grinned, embarrassed. "You're kidding... It's nothing much. A little tweaking, some coding, and it... come on, it's not that amazing really."

"It is, really, these things probably work better hooked up to your computer than they do hooked up to the system they were made for!"

"Hey, you're the genius here... but you want a copy? I might not be able to get it to you for a little while, but I'll make you a copy."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Alright, move over and let me slaughter the guys for a second, alright?"

Ami burst out laughing, then nodded and got up, still laughing. "Alright then."

* * *

"Feh. This is such pathetic nonsense. Still, it was a good idea to watch the new kid, no? Who came up with that idea, huh? Now we've got Sailor Mercury's real identity..."

The first of the three facing the dark figure grinned. He still had the look of a kid, and was, in fact, only 19, with light brown hair. "That would be Kanbu, boss, he's the one who thought of it."

The one on the far right nodded. He was an older man with black hair and a somewhat serious look on his face that disguised the joy he was obviously feeling at his latest assignment. "Yep, James is right on this, it was definitely Kanbu's idea... good one, too, gotta say, Kanny."

The middle man growled. His hair was long and also black, left in a ponytail. "Gaijin Eddie, call me that one more time and I shall slit your throat from ear to proverbial ear and smile as I do it."

Eddie shrugged. "Alright, if you say so, Kanny."

Kanbu drew his katana from its sheath and buried it in the wall next to him. "Damnit, gaijin Eddie, I said to stop calling me that!"

Eddie just grinned. "Sure thing... Kanny. Anyway, it's almost time to get to work." Eddie promptly disappeared, avoiding a swipe from Kanbu's second katana.

James laughed slightly and then quickly shut up. "He's right, you know, it's time to go." James then disappeared, also narrowly avoiding a swipe from yet another of Kanbu's katanas.

"Jeez, Kanbu, how many of those things do you have?" The dark figure laughed, and watched as Kanbu silently sheathed each of the katanas and then disappeared.

"Well, that takes care of that, eh? I doubt any of them will win... but it's only money." The dark figure got up and slowly walked away into another room.

* * *

"See ya later, Ami! I'll get that copy and an adapter to you as soon as I can get the parts!"

"Alright then!" Ami started walking out towards her house.

"Hey Roger, Xav, we still got time for a quick movie... think there's a good one today, and I'm rich, buds." He pulled out several bills.

"Rock on... let's roll!"

"Heh. Rock and roll... But yeah! Let's go!"

They took off towards the movies, and Xavior quickly lost his view of Ami.

_Dad isn't home yet... kinda weird._

* * *

"Hey there, Mizuno, how is everything? Lovely day, no?" The young man in front of Ami grinned. "James Migato, trained assassin... nice to make your acquaintance."

Ami immediately backed up a step. "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Well, I already told you who I am, and as for where I came from... the main Hunter base... and you're my latest meal ticket, Sailor Mercury."

"What? How did you know?"

"Well, if I hadn't I certainly would now, huh, Mercury? My, you certainly haven't been watching what you say these days..." James grinned and pulled out his sword, a huge double-bladed thing that looked to weigh more than the man himself, who was obviously very scrawny. "But moving on... Hiyaaaaah!" James leapt at Ami, swinging his sword.

"You ought to talk less, James! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" James was slammed with several ice cold waves and flew back a bit, but landed easily.

"You're right. Shall we get down to it, then?" James rushed Ami. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Alright, we're here!"

"Yes... you are, Xavior, and it's here you'll remain!" Suddenly a tall man with long black hair, tied back in a ponytail, landed in front of Xavior.

"Woah, Xav, who's the nutball?"

"I dunno, Chris, you tell me!"

"Kanbu, hired killer... and you're my latest target!" The man tossed one of his three sheathes into the air, quickly drew two katanas from his remaining sheathes, then caught the last one's hilt in his mouth. He twitched slightly, and the sheath flew and slammed into Chris's stomach. "You ought to keep your mouth shut, gaijin."

Chris gasped and stumbled back. "Whoa... that actually hurt, and it was just the sheath! Let's get out of here, Xav!"   
"Agreed!" Xavior immediately turned around and started running, but was quickly cut off by Kanbu.

"Not quite so easy, gaijin!" Kanbu immediately leapt at Xavior with two successive downwards slash, which got Xavior leaping backward.

"Do you call everybody a gaijin, or am I just special, Kanny?"

"Shut up already!" Kanbu redoubled his efforts to decapitate Xavior.

_Oh, that was brilliant... what now?_

A/N: And finally, chapter three ends with the beginning of two fabulous fight scenes and the intro of an awesome fighting team... but where's Eddie?


	4. Things Get Interesting!

Chapter 4: Things Start to Get Interesting

_What do I do now, huh? This psycho is after me now… and things are getting really weird…_

Xavior jumped back as Kanbu continued to attack him, just waiting for an opportunity to get away. "God damn, what's the problem here? Who hired you, anyway?"

"I think I'm the problem right now, gaijin."

Chris suddenly leapt from behind Kanbu and tackled him to the ground, catching the assassin completely off guard and stunning him.

"Woah… where the hell'd you learn to do that?"

"Eh, there was this little period where I decided to try out for football. I think maybe I went nuts. Then again, it seems pretty sane now."

"No kidding." Xavior stepped on the blade of one of the katanas, trying to kick it out of Kanbu's hand. But Kanbu grinned, and twisted the blade, bringing it up to slash Xavior's leg.

"Damnit!" Xavior rolled back, holding his now injured leg. "So you were playing possum?"

"If that's what you want to call it…" Kanbu swung around, slashing at Chris, who jumped back to avoid the blade.

Xavior took this opportunity to lunge, swinging quickly on Kanbu and proceeding to beat on him with a flurry of punches, no real style or technique beyond inflicting damage, just hoping to take him down. Again busy, Kanbu was taken down by an unexpected punch to the head, and rolled back to his feet. "Damn. I can't take on one of you brats without the other getting involved… I guess I'll just wait for a better time. I'm out of here." Kanbu jumped out of the way, grinning. He jumped up towards the roof and then disappeared.

"Who the hell was that?"

"I… have… absolutely no idea, Chris."

"Oh, great."

Kanbu grinned, speaking quickly into his communicator. "So far, so good… how's things on your end, Eddie?"

"Honestly, boring as hell. I need some action, Kanbu."

"You'll get to fight them both soon enough, gaijin. Now relax, and take care of what needs to be done."

"Right. I'll take care of it."

* * *

"So, Mercury… you're not half bad." James was now soaking wet, having been blasted several times with the Aqua Rhapsody, and still seemingly unfazed. "But I'm a professional… gotta do my job, ya know?"

"I've got a job of my own to do. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Ami blasted him again, and James stumbled a bit.

"Damn, that's cold!" He spit a bit of water, then leaped, swinging the huge buster sword in a near 180-degree arc. "Shit!"

Ami could only stumble back as James continued to advance, swinging the sword in a huge arc, still managing an impressive speed with each swing. Finally she fell, and quickly did the only thing she could think of, dousing the area in an icy fog and making her way as far away as she could before James could find her.

"Damn… lost her. Back to base, then…" James disappeared, and the fog dissipated, leaving no trace of the assassin who had just attacked her.

* * *

Eddie sighed. Bombs weren't really his style… but all's fair in love and war, right? He waited, tapping his foot. The Mizuno girl's mother would already be home by now and could find the bomb any time… what the hell was taking that man so long! Finally, there he was! He saw his chance… and pushed the button. The Mizuno house, and Xavior's as well, were quickly turned into a mere fireball. "Well… that's that."

* * *

Xavior walked out of the movie theater, smiling. "That was a good movie, I gotta admit."

"I wanna know how you managed to enjoy that with your leg all cut up."

"It was pretty easy… cut's not that deep, anyway."

"Still, who knows what that psycho was up to? He seemed to give up way too easily… sword could have been poisoned or something…"

"I guess so." Xavior nodded. "Wait a second…" Smoke drifted into the air, the sort of black smoke that fire creates. "Holy crap, that's coming from my neighborhood!" Xavior took off running towards his house. "I gotta see what's going on!"

Ami looked up as she walked towards her house, finally noticing the smoke. "Oh, no, there's been a fire! This'll keep mom busy for a while… I'd better go see what's going on." She soon realized the house it was coming from… their own. "Oh no!" She rushed off to get to her house. The inside was completely burnt out, almost nothing recognizable of what had been their house. She saw a paramedic leaving. "What… what happened?"

"It looks like some sort of bomb went off… luckily, the place was pretty much empty, and only one person inside, but she's pretty burnt up. Dr. Mizuno, I think, works at our hospital… wait a second… you're her daughter, aren't you? Oh, jeez…"

"Wait a sec… how bad is this?"

"Pretty bad. We found her unconscious right in the same room as the bomb… we think it went off as she was coming in… just be glad she wasn't any closer, or she wouldn't even be alive."

"Oh… I'm… going to go see if my one friend can get me to the hospital. He lives pretty close, really." She took off for Xavior's house. _This has to have something to do with that James Migato… he must have attacked me to keep me from getting home in time or something…_

* * *

Xavior rushed to his house, which was scorched, little flames still kicking up here and there. His dad was sitting outside, burned in places and looking more than a little out of it as the firefighters took care of the last of the flames. "Dad, what happened?"

"I don't know, Xav… I went to open the door and the whole thing just exploded on me. Whole place is burned like that… everything's destroyed."

"The hell? This is getting really weird, dad…"

"Yeah."

A paramedic walked up. "Um, excuse me, sir? It may seem like a bit of an annoyance, but you should probably come to the hospital… We can't tell how serious your injuries are unless we have a doctor look you over."

"Fine, whatever… couldn't hurt to get away from this mess anyway."

"I'll tag along… I cut up my leg pretty bad anyway, maybe they can check it out."

Ami suddenly came running up, panting and out of breath. "Xavior… something weird is going on… my house… it's on fire… some sort of bomb… my mom's at the hospital."

Xavior blinked a couple times. "Well… that's convenient. Our house just had a bomb go off… and we were just heading to the hospital… I think they'll let you ride along."

The paramedic nodded. "Sure… no problem. If you're a friend of theirs…"

"Yeah, she is. Alright, let's ride…"

Before too long, the ambulance pulled up to the hospital, with Ami, Xavior, and Xavior's dad in tow. "This still seems a bit much…" Xavior's dad said, shaking his head. "I feel okay… a little shaken, but not that bad."

"Hey, Xavior… I need to go see my mom. I'll try and find you when I'm done, okay?"

"No problem, Ami… Just get a hold of me when you can."

"Okay then. Thanks for helping out, Xav." Ami took off, rushing to find her mother.

"Dad… somehow I find it hard to believe this whole thing was an accident… there's something strange going on here."

"Maybe so, Xavior, but even so… I don't know who would plant something like this…"

"Me either…" Xavior frowned as he said this, not happy about lying to his dad. _But then again, if I told him, he'd just rush off and get himself killed._ "But we should probably find out… if there's some sort of psycho after us, we might have a problem."

"I guess. But if we've got some psycho after us, I'd rather you stay out of it."

"Alright then." _I can't do that…I need to find some way of fighting back…_

"Look, here's Ami."

"So it is." Xavior stood up, seeing the expression on Ami's face. "What's wrong?"

"My mom… she's really burned up. Critical condition… I'm really worried… and I think it's more than a little weird… anything strange happen to you lately?"

"Well… there was this one weirdo who we saw on the way to the movies that looked kind of odd…" He made a slight nod towards the door, hoping she caught the gesture.

"Oh… Xav… maybe… but my mom…" Ami suddenly burst out crying, then quickly wiped her tears and stared at Xavior's dad. "I'm sorry, mister…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it…"

"I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air…" Ami made the same gesture towards the door Xavior had earlier.

"I'll come along."

"Alright…"

"So… what happened, Ami?" Xavior stared at her, wondering what could be so important.

"I was attacked on my way home… guy called himself James Migato, said he was an assassin… knew I was Mercury and everything."

Xavior tilted his head, surprised. "You're kidding! No way… I was attacked at the movies. Guy called Kanbu, nearly killed me. But he took off for seemingly no reason… I don't know what was going on…"

"Yeah, James seemed to give up way too easily, too… you don't think…"

"It was them, definitely…" _I knew it…_"I'm not gonna take this. I'm gonna find a way to fight back…"

"But… that James, he seemed almost to be playing, and he still could have killed me with a single lunge… These guys are serious, Xavior, and you don't have any magic you can use."

"Well, I hate to say it, but your magic is only so good in itself… I mean, it's just water for the most part… there's no real potential for damage there."

"It's what I've got…"

"There's no way to improve it?" Xavior seemed determined now, concentrated on this possibility.

"Not that I can think of, no…"

"Then I'm fighting."

"What?"

"You've got your magic and all, but I'm not convinced it'll be enough, if these guys are as dangerous as you think they are. Even the all of you Senshi… I won't leave it up to you. I'm fighting."

"You'll just get yourself killed! I've seen my friends die before… I've seen two of the Senshi die…" She looked down, suddenly having trouble keeping eye contact with Xavior.

Xavior's head snapped up. "What? So you mean some of the Senshi are dead?"

Ami shook her head. "No… they were killed, but they're alive now… Magic is a strange thing, Xavior, but I can't guarantee you'll be brought back if you die…"

Xavior nodded. "Look, Ami, I know it's dangerous… trust me, I understand that…" He sighed. "But I can't let these people get away with what they've done. And we can't guarantee you'll be brought back to life either. And honestly, I think it's more important for you to be alive… You're the superhero."

"If you say so. I don't know, though…"

Xavior suddenly recoiled, something he should have realized a while ago. "Oh, shit, where are you going to stay? We have this little place we keep for emergencies but… Do you even have a place to stay until your mom recovers?"

Ami was shocked. "No… I hadn't even thought of this… Well, it's not exactly a common occurrence…"

"You can… I guess… You can stay with us. I owe you, anyway… I think they've been tailing us for a while… only way I could explain how that guy knew you were Mercury. So I insist. If dad says okay, of course…"

"I guess… I don't really have any other option… Alright, Xavior."

"Let's head in…"

"Alright… and thank you."

"Hey, it's what I do." Xavior smirked.

"I guess she can stay…" Xavior's dad nodded. "It's kind of small, but I suppose we could find some place to put you. Just don't get up to anything with Xavior, alright?"

Xavior growled in annoyance. "DAD!"

Ami suddenly turned red. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Xavior's dad laughed. "But you haven't met me before, have you? The name is Akira Ragieki."

"Doesn't sound English, really…"

Akira shrugged. "Eh, I haven't done a whole lot of work into my heritage, really… but yes, it is an unusual name… what can I say?"

Ami nodded. "Sounds almost Japanese. Who knows? Maybe you're part Japanese, Xavior."

Xavior nodded. "Could be, Ami. Could be. Who knows?"

* * *

"_Neither of them are excellent fighters, Master Shinei… But both show major potiental. The girl's magic, in particular…"_

"_I wouldn't know. I didn't get to fight."_

"_You'll get your chance, Eddie… and of course I've promised you can have your 'fun' with the one I do not choose…"_

"_Excuse me for saying this, Eddie, but you have a weird sense of humor."_

"_Thank you, James."_

A/N: Well, here ya go! Yet another chapter of JADAS!


End file.
